


i'm dying of laughter

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oversharing, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Rin confronts Sousuke and Haru about their secret relationship





	i'm dying of laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JemTheKingOfSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/gifts).



> this is a request from [jtkofs](https://jtkofs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! they requested prompt 35, which i also manipulated a bit. the real prompt is "i'm dying of laughter but i'm also just dying...send help" but i had a hard time sticking that wording exactly in without turning this into a crack fic. the line between humor and crack is thin and i am trying to stick solidly on the humor side.
> 
> as always please forgive any mistakes!

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Rin complains for the fiftieth time since Haru had arrived at Sousuke’s apartment to deliver his notes.

Makoto isn’t here yet – something about not finding anyone to cover his shift – and Sousuke is of no help. In fact, he’s sitting on his couch, smirking like a cat who finally caught the canary. Which leaves, naturally, just Haru to face Rin’s…whatever this is.

“It wasn’t important,” Haru retorts, if only to see Sousuke glare at him.

Rin and him are seated across from each other at Sousuke’s coffee table while Sousuke ‘reads’ on the couch behind Rin. Haru had originally been planning on doing his homework before Makoto got back from swim lessons, but Rin clearly isn’t going to let him.

He regrets taking the night off from practice for this date now.

“You could’ve told me at any point instead of saying ‘hey Rin, the pool’s too crowded and I like the mackerel in Iwatobi better’,” Rin argues.

“The mackerel over there is fresher,” Sousuke remarks, turning a page in his book for the first time in over an hour. Haru is positive he’s only saying that to keep Rin riled up, but his heart thuds hard against his ribcage regardless.

“You shut it.” Rin turns to Sousuke. “I’m more mad at you than him. Haru has the communication skills of a fish –“

“Hey!”

“– but you’re supposed to be my best friend. I thought you were going to tell me when you started dating someone,” Rin concludes, ignoring Haru.

“I did tell you,” Sousuke points out. “After bumper cars.”

Haru raises his eyebrow. “You went bumper car riding?” he asks. “Why didn’t you go when Mikoshiba suggested it?”

Rin turns around, throwing his finger into a dramatic point aimed at Haru. “You stay out of this, traitor.”

“We just started dating,” Haru says, ignoring Rin’s wishes.

“Liar. Sou said you were together for a while now.”

“We weren’t dating,” Sousuke states, “until last night.”

“Surprise,” Haru deadpans.

Rin looks absolutely scandalized. “So you were just sleeping together without being exclusive?”

For someone so hopelessly romantic, the concept of sex without feelings must be an atrocity. It’s nothing near what really happened, but Haru’s never been one to pass up a chance to tease Rin. “I guess I lost my virginity before you,” he says as casually as he can manage while still leveling Rin with a challenging stare.

It works.

Rin’s mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water while his face turns steadily redder and redder. Behind him, even Sousuke is flushed, the tips of his ears pink as he burns a hole in his book with how hard he’s gazing at it. Teasing Sousuke is fun too, after all.

Luckily for Rin, he’s saved having to come up with an answer by a knock on the door, followed by a key sliding in the lock. His face is triumphant though, so Haru pushes it just _one_ step further. “Maybe you can even the score before tonight. Though I doubt you can.”

“ _Haru_ ,” Sousuke pleads from the couch, only one word slipping out. Sousuke pretends that he doesn’t, but Haru knows he gets flustered easily. Not so much as Rin, whose soul appears to have left his body.

It’s to this state of affairs, that Makoto enters the apartment. “Hello,” he greets, accompanied by the sound of him taking his shoes off. “Sorry it took so long.”

Makoto’s voice seems to have brought life back into Rin, because he’s on his feet, racing to the hallway. Makoto appears, still apologizing. “I would’ve gotten here sooner, but one of the parents –“

Rin all but tackles him.

“Rin?!” Makoto exclaims, arms catching Rin. Haru knows Makoto hasn’t been working out as regularly since starting college, but he’s still strong enough not to fall over when Rin flings himself at him. He stumbles back a step or two, but otherwise both men stay upright. “Is everything –“

“Come on, Makoto,” Rin tells him, grabbing his hand. He tugs Makoto down the hall towards Sousuke’s bedroom. “We’re going to do it.”

“ _What_?”

“Oy!” Sousuke shouts, bolting up from where he’d been hiding on the couch. “No you are _not_!”

“Shut up!” Rin yells back, already having disappeared from sight.

“Rin,” Makoto begs in a squeak. “What are you talking about?”

Haru can’t see any of their reactions anymore, but he can imagine it. It’s so funny that he snorts and starts laughing, unable to stop. He might die from laughter, or maybe he’s just dying.

“Oh god,” Rin’s voice sounds, and Haru looks over to see all three of them standing in the hallway, staring at him. “Get help. Someone replaced Haru.”

They all look so ridiculous that Haru snorts again. “You’re so stupid.”

“Hey!” Rin exclaims, coming forward. He smacks Haru on the head, though not hard enough to hurt. “I have higher grades than you.”

“You were going to do it with Makoto because I challenged you,” Haru points out.

“I’d do it with Makoto regardless,” Rin retorts, followed by a high-pitched whimper from Makoto. “I’d do it right now if Sousuke weren’t such a spoil sport.”

“I am not going to let you and Makoto deflower each other in my bed,” Sousuke grunts. “He has his own bed.”

“The bathrooms in Tokyo Tower then.”

“I would rather do it somewhere special,” Makoto mumbles shyly.

It’s loud enough for all of them to hear it, though, and Haru’s subjected to the lovesick expression on Rin’s face as he just stares at Makoto. He’s happy for his two best friends, but at the same time…“You two are disgusting.”

“Like you guys don’t have gross romantic moments,” Rin snaps.

“No,” Haru says simply.

“Nothing at all? Then how do you know you’re even dating?”

“Rin.” Sousuke finally steps in. “I am not going to teach how to set a romantic mood. We’re going to Tokyo Tower. Is everyone ready?”

But Rin, it seems, is not letting this go. He rounds on Haru again. “What does he do for you? What made you fall for him?”

Haru stares at Rin for a long moment before answering with, “He makes me mackerel.”

“Go without me,” Sousuke declares, turning back to his room. “I don’t know any of you.”

“Wait! Sou!” Rin jumps to his feet and chases him down the hall. It takes them another twenty five minutes before they finally manage to leave the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3)
> 
>  
> 
> prompts still closed for now. i'll let you know after the last one! we are nearing the end of Rin's trip but that doesn't necessarily mean the end of the story.


End file.
